It's a Small Small Sequel
by ST-Witch-Yuko925
Summary: ....Do I really need to sum things up?


Disclaimer: Hellooooooooooo!!! Hey there everybody, it's the new disclaimer girl, Excel Excel, or just Excel if you'd rather call me that! I've taken over the disclaimer girl job as a part of our grand plan to conquer the world for Lord Ilpalazzo!!! HAIL ILPALAZZO!!! And now it is my job, even though I am paid so very little for this, to announce that none of these characters actually belong to the author type person!

            Author: Excel, you aren't getting paid at all for this.

            Excel: ::marks the author down in her little black book:: Anyway, let's get on with this for Lord Ilpalazzo!!! HAIL ILPALAZZO!!!

            Author: Shut up Excel…

And now…the moment you've all been waiting for…

"It's a Small, Small Sequal"

            "This world is corrupt!" Ilpalazzo said as he stood up from his seat, looking at the two girls that stood before him.

            The two girls each raised an arm and responded, "Hail Ilpalazzo!"

            Ilpalazzo marched back and forth across his platform. "It would seem that recently ACROSS has had some ill luck. That is why I, your great leader, have formulated a new plan in which we can take over this world."

            As Ilpalazzo continued to explain his plan the first of the two girls, with blond hair and wearing a blue uniform, danced around insanely, cheering Ilpalazzo's name repeatedly at the top of her lungs. The other, in a pink uniform with purple hair…appeared dead.

            "Excel, are you listening?" Ilpalazzo asked. At the same time a purple rope appeared by his hand.

            "Yes sir! You were explaining that we are going to send out invitations to a mystery vacation to certain people and lure them into a trap so that we can take them all over at once!"

            "Very good. I'll be sending you there immediately."

            "Woohoo! But, do you still need the rope sir?" Excel whined.

            "Yes. It's the fasted and least expensive route." With this Ilpalazzo pulled the rope sending Excel plummeting through the center of the Earth to…well…you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?

It's strange, how a single meeting under the oddest of circumstances can create a bond between friends stronger than any other.  After an odd experience met by a group of heroes…er…and villains, they could never forget each other…no matter how hard they tried.  Unfortunately it seemed as though the group would never again meet do to travel expense…until……

            "You have been selected out of millions of entries to go on a special mystery vacation with all expenses paid.  Please report to the airport at 12:00 on Wednesday, Febuary 30.  Fun and adventure awaits you?"

            Well, that's what the postcard said.  Link had received the letter a week ago, and was now standing at the boarding gates of HIA (Hyrule International Airport).  The pint sized hero, 10 years old and looking forward to a vacation stepped on board the plane and started to look for his seat.  He located it and got ready to sit down.  Just then….

            "What are you doing here?!" Link cried out.

            Sitting in the aisle seat was Ganondorf, life long foe and previous traveling partner of the young hero.  He sat there wearing a pair of headphones with the volume cranked up.  He then hit the stop button casually on his walkman and looked over at Link.  "Funny, I was getting ready to ask you the same thing.  I won this trip.  And I need it.  Do you have any idea how many different doctors I went to see all because of that stupid song?!  I still hear them in my dreams…those evil little children…and that cursed duck!"

            "You needed a doctor before you ever heard that."  Link finished as he moved into the window seat.  "So we're stuck on vacation together again…"

            "Yes…but this time, you're half my size."  Ganondorf looked down at Link and laughed menacingly.

            "Hah!  Not for long my evil friend."  Link then whipped out a small, handheld computer, touched a few things on the screen, replaced it with his carry on luggage and then sat back comfortably.

            Ganondorf scratched his head and then looked over.  Standing there all of the sudden was a man in a UPS uniform with a long package.  "Delivery for a Mr. Hero of Time?"

            "That would be mine." Link reached across Ganondorf, took the package, tipped the man a couple of rupees and then opened it.  There sat the Master Sword.  There was a bright flash of light and Link sat there, seven years older and seven times better looking.  He smiled, there was a sparkle from his pearly teeth and then he smirked at Ganondorf.  "Oh yeah, I'm just that good."

            "You're also wearing tights."

            "Quiet you."

            "Man, I really hope I'm on the right plane…"  A voice called out that was oddly familiar to Link and Ganondorf.

            "Yay! My seat! Huh...? Wait a minute…Link, Ganondorf! Long time no see!"  Vash smiled broadly and took his seat between the two.  "You mean we got on the same plane again? Same vacation and all? This is excellent!" He smiled broadly and whipped out a bag of donuts.  "Let's celebrate!"

            "Oh Goddesses…save me…"  Ganondorf whined.

            "It's great to see you again Vash.  Any idea where we're heading?" Link asked while grabbing a donut.

            "No, not really. I just got a postcard saying that I won a vacation. Same for you two I take it?"

            Link nodded.

            "Hmm…I wonder if we'll run into the others…you know, Milly, Wolfwood, Gene, Meryl…"

            "We can only hope that we don't then." Ganondorf sighed and went back to his tape.

            Vash shrugged and sat down. A half hour later the plane took off and the three were on their way to the location of their "mystery vacation". Little did the three know what insanity awaited them, what dangers were ahead, and what perilous perils had been set up.

            Many throw up baggies and batteries for walkmans and Gameboys later…

            "Where are we?" Link glanced around.

            "No idea…" Ganondorf responded.

            "Hey…it's…that…that thing…you know…uh…"

            "Vash, what are you goin on abo-AHHH!!!" Ganondorf screamed.

            In the window of on of the little airport shops was a collection of miniature dolls dressed in outfits of different countries. There were also assorted play sets for the dolls (one being a Dutch scene with several white ducks marching around). Besides those…

            "Yay! I finally got my Mickey Mouse Gene! I never got one on the last vacation!" The boy skipped along the walkway swinging a plush doll of the famed Disney character around.

            "That's great Jim."

            "Yay!" Vash ran over to meet them. "Hey guys! Long time no see!"

            Gene blinked and spotted Link and Ganondorf as well. "I knew it was too good to be true…"


End file.
